The present invention relates to a device for balancing rotating bodies which are mounted on a shaft, especially grinding discs, by means of rotating inertia masses whose centre of gravity is adjustable relative to the body to be balanced.
According to Swiss Pat. No. 537 014, for example, it is possible to adjust each inertia mass in an automatic operation by means of an electric motor. Whilst the adjustment by means of electric motors has the advantage of being able to use a maximum inertia mass for the space available, the electric motor is relatively expensive and, above all, necessitates the use of slip rings disposed at the front end.
On the other hand, it is known to adjust the inertia masses by means of mechanical adjusting drives which are, however, susceptible to trouble and are very expensive. In addition, the mechanical adjusting drives require a relatively large amount of space which is then no longer available for the inertia mass. A balancing device is additionally known, therefore, in which the masses are balanced by the alternate actuation of two control knobs which require two adjusting mechanisms and therefore a relatively large amount of space.
By comparison, the object of the present invention is to provide a balancing device which comprises mechanical adjusting drives which on the one hand, have a very simple construction and, on the other hand, contain a large balancing mass relative to the space available.